Need You Now
by Asanka
Summary: Dean tidak pernah mabuk sebelumnya. Tidak seperti ini. Di bar, sehari sebelum Crowley menuntunnya pada Cain dan first blade, sehari setelah Sam terbebas dari Gadreel namun akhirnya membiarkannya pergi dengan ekspresi sedingin es... (post S9E10, pre S9E11, slightly canon, wincest/destiel thoughts are welcome)


Author's Note : Guess I've got this weird addiction in writing angst and it's mostly something related to so called bromance in so many contexts possible, including here, in my second SPN fic after "Just Another Normal Day (Without Sam)" plus, my other works from different fandom. May be one day I'll write something brighter. For now, reviews and critics are highly appreciated. Thank you!

Set just a bit after S9E10 and before S9E11. Don't really mean to write something with explicit relationship, but you're welcome to take it as Wincest or Destiel, if you squint…

Summary : It's song-inspired. Not a song-fic, tho. Dean had never been so drunk before. Not like _this_.

Disclaimer : Supernatural is created by Eric Kripke as a product of an irony; a blessing and a curse, just like how he mixes up angels and demons, heaven and hell…

* * *

**Need You Now**

* * *

Dean Winchester tidak pernah begitu mabuk sebelumnya. Tidak semabuk _ini._

Sudah ratusan—kalau bukan ribuan, atau bahkan mungkin jutaan—kali Dean menyambangi tempat minum atau toko minuman keras hampir di seantero Amerika Serikat. Ia sudah begitu akrab dengan jenis minuman tersebut bahkan sejak sebelum jaket kulit sang ayah muat di tubuhnya. Sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa jenis minuman beralkohol yang pernah Dean tenggak. Mungkin hampir semua spesimen yang pernah ditemukan sepanjang peradaban manusia.

Dean minum anggur sebagai pencuci mulut, bir sebagai ganti kafein, dan vodka sebagai teman begadang sambil menonton seri terbaru Dr. Sexy MD. Ia telah terbiasa menenggak wiski banyak-banyak sebagai pengganti _painkiller _dan hampir tak pernah melewatkan setidaknya satu sloki tequila sebelum mulai main bilyar dengan taruhan besar.

Adalah suatu keajaiban bahwa Dean masih begitu sehat tanpa pernah terganggu diagnosis gagal liver atau gagal ginjal. Namun seperti biasa, segala yang normal bagi seorang Winchester selalu tampak sebagai keajaiban bagi orang kebanyakan. Tak kecuali toleransi Dean yang kelewat tinggi untuk dua hal: rasa sakit dan rasa mabuk.

Namun hari ini, Dean Winchester adalah orang kebanyakan. Ia mabuk berat dan dadanya sesak didera nyeri yang ia tahu tidak datang dari luka fisik. Tapi toh apa bedanya? Tak peduli seindah apa hiasan metafora berbunga yang membingkainya, yang namanya rasa sakit mau bagaimana pun tetap saja terasa sakit.

Dengan agak asal, Dean melambai ke arah sang bartender cantik. Menginterupsinya yang saat itu tengah bercakap dengan salah seorang pelanggan lain. "Hey, Bertha, sampai kapan kau mau membiarkan gelasku kosong?" serunya dengan suara terseret-seret.

Bertha, sang bartender berambut cokelat, datang menghampiri Dean tapi tidak segera menuangkan minuman ke dalam gelas. Sesaat ia hanya menatap sang pemburu lalu mendesah panjang. "Kau bukan pria bersenyum menawan yang biasa kutemui dari malam ke malam," gumamnya sambil tersenyum simpatik, "kau seharusnya melihat wajahmu sendiri di cermin. Kau hari ini tampak kacau, Bung!"

"Trims sudah mengingatkan, Bertha! Sudah dengar beberapa kali hari ini," sahut Dean singkat. Sebelah sudut bibir sang pemburu terangkat namun gagal menciptakan efek menggoda seperti seringai khasnya yang biasa. Melihat kernyit di dahi sang bartender, Dean segera sadar bahwa ia justru baru saja membuat ekspresi seperti seorang penderita konstipasi akut.

"Aku tidak bermaksud ikut campur atau apa pun, Dean, tapi kupikir sebaiknya kau berhenti malam ini," ucap Bertha, tulus.

Mendengar saran sang bartender, Dean langsung mendengus. Sekilas ia melirik ke arah pria yang baru dua menit lalu mengobrol dengan Bertha. "Jadi kau sekarang mengusirku karena sudah menemukan pelanggan lain yang… senyumnya lebih menawan?"

Bertha terkekeh. Ia membungkuk hingga dekat sekali dengan wajah Dean. Hidung keduanya hampir bersentuhan. "Senyummu masih nomor satu, Dean, jangan khawatir," bisiknya ringan sementara sebelah tangan menuangkan cairan coklat keemasan ke dalam sloki, "jadi yang satu ini adalah traktiranku, sekaligus yang terakhir malam ini, oke?"

Dean menatap Bertha sambil tersenyum malas. "Kukira kau akan sedikit lebih murah hati."

"Berjanjilah setelah ini kau akan pulang lalu tidur," sahut sang bartender cantik, "lain kali kau kembali, mungkin aku akan bersikap jauh lebih murah hati."

"Kau yakin tidak mau ikut?"

Bertha mengangkat sebelah alis. "Ikut? Ke mana?"

"Pulang bersamaku dan tidur," jawab Dean cengengesan, selebar yang wajah telernya bisa lakukan.

"Pria mabuk biasanya cuma menjadikanku perawat saat muntah-muntah tengah malam," Bertha tertawa kecil, "nikmati minuman spesial terakhirmu malam ini baik-baik, Bung!"

Dean tidak lagi memperhatikan saat Bertha telah berlalu untuk melayani pelanggan-pelanggan lain yang baru datang. Fokusnya terpaku penuh pada benda kecil di atas meja bar; sloki dengan cairan cokelat keemasan yang menggelegak di dalamnya. Dean tidak bisa mengingat apa tepatnya istilah yang sempat diucapkan Bertha untuk menyebut minuman tersebut. Sesuatu dengan kata 'emas,' kalau tidak salah. Kemudian ada frasa lain yang sekilas mengingatkan Dean pada jajaran tokoh mistik dalam mitologi dan dongeng-dongeng Yunani.

_Emas Midas! _Ya, itu dia! Itu nama minumannya.

Beberapa saat sebelumnya, Dean ingat memesan sesuatu yang keras pada Bertha. Minuman dengan efek alkohol paling kuat yang dijual di bar tersebut. Dean tidak ambil pusing apa saja yang dicampur di dalamnya. Bensin atau losyen antinyamuk pun bukan masalah asal bisa menambah kekuatan efek yang dihasilkan. Kalau setelahnya Dean tewas, setidaknya itu bukan yang pertama.

Mungkin ini yang namanya 'merasa bersalah sampai ingin mati', pikir Dean.

Sang pemburu meraih sloki berisi _emas midas_ dan meminumnya dalam sekali tenggak. Gelombang panas seakan baru saja meledak di rongga mulutnya kemudian menjalar hingga ke dalam kerongkongan dan lambungnya. Dean tak kuasa menahan sepenggal napas saat segala hal di sekelilingnya tampak berpendar dalam kilau warna emas. Efek _midas emas _memang instan dan dahsyat sesuai dengan reputasinya.

Dean memejamkan mata. Selama beberapa saat, dunia menjelma pijar-pijar warna menyala. Segalanya bersinar begitu terangnya sampai-sampai Dean ingin segera menenggelamkan diri dalam nuansa nyala yang membutakan tersebut, terus dan semakin dalam, hingga akhirnya lenyap sama sekali.

Ponsel dalam kantong jaketnya mendadak bergetar. Dean membuka mata.

Efek pijar keemasan lenyap secepat datangnya. Segalanya kembali seperti sedia kala. Yang tersisa tinggal rasa mual yang menggelegak bersama asam lambung segar di lambung Dean.

"_Son of a b…"_

Dean menghirup udara bar dalam-dalam, merasakan partikel beraroma tembakau dan ganja ikut terhisap mengotori paru-parunya. Sang pemburu menahan diri, menekan hasratnya untuk melesat ke toilet dan mengosongkan seluruh isi lambung. Sebelah tangannya merogoh kantong jaket dengan segenap konsentrasi yang masih bisa ia kumpulkan. Setelah sekian menit yang terasa seperti selamanya, Dean mengeluarkan ponsel dan menghadapkan layarnya persis ke depan wajah. Dalam genggamannya, ponsel tersebut urung berhenti bergetar liar. Sebaris teks muncul pada layar dan seketika mencuri perhatian Dean.

_2 Mei. Ulang tahun Sammy._

Selama beberapa waktu, Dean terus memandangi sebaris tulisan tersebut tanpa kedip. Alarm yang menyertai teks tersebut telah lama dinonaktifkan, namun tangan Dean tak sanggup berhenti bergetar. Nyeri yang sesaat lalu seakan ikut lenyap tertelan cahaya membutakan kini kembali lagi, memberatkan dadanya dalam tiap tarikan napas.

_Bagaimana kondisi Sam saat ini?_

_Apakah luka-luka bekas siksaan Crowley di kepalanya telah sembuh benar?_

_Apa yang sedang Sam lakukan di bunker saat ini?_

_Apakah ia sudah menyantap makan malam?_

Dua hari telah berlalu sejak Sam mengetahui bahwa tubuhnya dirasuki oleh Gadreel, sang malaikat—yang akhirnya berhasil dihalau keluar berkat bantuan Crowley, sang Raja Iblis. Dua hari telah berlalu sejak Sam mengetahui kebenaran bahwa Dean-lah yang telah menipunya, memanipulasinya agar membiarkan Gadreel merasuk dan menyembuhkan tubuhnya. Dua hari telah berlalu sejak Dean memutuskan untuk pergi memisahkan diri, membawa sumpah bahwa ia akan menemukan dan membunuh Gadreel seketika kesempatannya tiba. Dua hari telah berlalu sejak Sam melepaskannya pergi dengan ekspresi sedingin es.

Dean mengusap kedua matanya yang kini basah oleh cairan panas.

_Sam akan baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Dia bukan Sammy kecil lagi. Lagipula Castiel akan menjaganya, bukan?_

Ia mengangkat ponselnya sedikit, memandangnya dalam keraguan. Ibu jarinya bergerak canggung, siap mengutak-atik sesuatu pada layar, kemudian berhenti sama sekali. Dean menghela napas dalam-dalam lalu menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat, seakan ingin meyakinkan diri untuk melanjutkan apa pun yang baru saja ingin ia lakukan.

Ibu jarinya mulai bergerak lagi, kini menekan _speed dial _nomor satu di layar ponsel. Dengan canggung, Dean mendekatkan ponsel ke telinganya. Terdengar suara nada tunggu yang monoton. Dean menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Nada sambung terus berlanjut hingga suara merdu seorang operator mengambil alih.

"_Nomor yang Anda hubungi tidak menjawab. Silakan tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi 'bip'…"_

Bahu Dean melorot sedikit.

BIIIIIIIIIP…

"Hey, Sammy," sapa Dean dengan suara tercekat, "kau mungkin tidak sudi mendengarkan pesan ini, tapi aku bersulang dengan segelas _emas midas _untukmu. _Happy birthday, Little Brother…_"

Dean melonggarkan genggamannya, membiarkan ponsel melorot jatuh membentur permukaan meja bar. Ingin sekali rasanya menenggak sebotol _emas midas_, namun ia tahu Bertha tidak akan memberikan bahkan setetes pun lagi padanya malam ini. Dean menundukkan kepalanya yang terasa berat dalam-dalam, menumpukannya pada lipatan siku di atas meja, kemudian tenggelam dalam kesunyian.

* * *

Dean telah kehilangan jejak waktu. Bagaimanapun, telinganya masih bisa menangkap samar-samar suara musik _live blues _dan obrolan keras para penghuni bar. Bertha juga tidak datang untuk membangunkannya. Dean berasumsi bahwa jam baru menunjukkan beberapa saat setelah pukul dua atau tiga dini hari saat ia merasakan sebuah sentuhan hangat mendarat di bahunya.

"S'mmy?"

Dean mengangkat kepalanya yang kini berdenyut-denyut. Sejenak ia mencoba memfokuskan pandangan. Citra sesosok pria tertangkap dalam jarak tatapnya.

"Ini aku, Dean."

Dean mengerjap lagi beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya bisa melihat siapa sosok di hadapannya dengan lebih jelas. Senyuman lebar nyaris merekah di wajah Dean, sebelum berhenti dengan canggung di tengah-tengah. "Oh… Hey, Cas… apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sang malaikat menatap Dean dengan intens. Ekspresinya di wajahnya bergeming. "Kau memanggilku, ingat?"

Kerut-kerut tipis tergambar di dahi Dean. "Um… eh… masa? Aku sama sekali tidak ingat sudah memanggilmu…"

"_Well_, aku cukup yakin kau tadi memanggilku kemari," sang malaikat berkeras. Tiba-tiba ia meletakkan sebuah kantong plastik berisi roti _sandwich, _selai kacang, dan jem anggur di atas meja bar. "Aku khawatir kau minum-minum dengan perut kosong, Dean, jadi aku membawakan _peanut butter and jelly. _Ini adalah makanan favoritku saat masih menjadi manusia," kata Castiel panjang lebar.

Dean memijat pelipisnya seraya mengedikkan bahu. "_Yeah_… sesukamu sajalah, Cas…"

Tidak memedulikan sikap tak acuh sang pemburu, Casiel mengambil posisi duduk di samping Dean. Dengan elegan, ia mencium udara di sekitarnya. Sambil menoleh pada rekan manusianya, Castiel menyeletuk, "Kau mabuk, Dean."

"Aku tidak mabuk!" Dean spontan membantah.

Castiel tidak mengucapkan sepatah pun kata. Kedua matanya yang biru cemerlang terpaku pada milik Dean yang hijau kecoklatan.

"_Well,_" Dean membuang muka dengan tidak nyaman, "mungkin sedikit…"

Castiel mengamati bagaimana Dean kembali terdiam. Matanya tertuju ke depan namun sesungguhnya menatap pada kekosongan. "Seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkan Sam," gumamnya lirih.

Castiel tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Dean namun tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Apa jadinya dia tanpaku?" Dean melanjutkan. Suaranya terdengar lebih parau dari sebelumnya.

Castiel masih mendengarkan. Bibirnya tetap terkatup.

Kedua telapak tangan Dean terangkat kemudian ditangkupkan dengan gemetaran pada wajahnya. "Apa jadinya aku tanpa dia?" bisiknya patah-patah.

Castiel hendak menepuk pundak Dean namun urung. Alih-alih, ia bergumam, "Aku di sini, Dean…"

Sang pemburu membuang napas dengan tersendat-sendat. Tubuhnya mendadak bergerak lunglai, miring, siap jatuh bebas dari atas kursi kapan saja.

Tepat sebelum tubuh Dean menghantam lantai, kedua tangan Castiel menangkap dengan sigap pada kedua bahu, mencegah sang pemburu yang tengah mabuk berat tersebut jatuh.  
"Ayo, biar kubawa kau keluar dari sini," gumam sang malaikat pada Dean yang kini setengah sadar setengah bermimpi.

Castiel meninggalkan beberapa lembar dolar di atas meja, meraih kantong plastik berisi _peanut butter and jelly _dengan satu tangan, kemudian cepat-cepat memapah Dean keluar dari bar menggunakan tangan yang lain. Dalam beberapa menit, atmosfer di sekitar mereka yang sebelumnya penuh aroma alkohol dan rokok telah berganti dengan udara dini hari yang menggigit. Bahkan di musim panas seperti saat ini.

Castiel baru akan merogoh saku jaket Dean—mencoba mencari kunci atau apa pun yang bisa menjadi petunjuk ke mana setelah ini ia harus berteleportasi—saat sang pemburu tiba-tiba mengucapkan sesuatu. Suaranya terlampau lemah—dan lelah—hingga nyaris tak dapat dibedakan dengan sebuah bisikan serak.

"Aku sudah mengecewakannya, bukan?"

Castiel menoleh dan menemukan Dean tengah menatap jalanan sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Sam pasti masih sangat marah padaku, bukan?"

Castiel mengamati jejak-jejak cambang baru yang tak terurus di wajah Dean. Sesuatu di hatinya seakan ikut remuk saat melihat kepahitan di wajah sang sobat.

"Kini Sam pasti sangat membenciku, bukan?"

Castiel tidak sampai hati untuk berkata-kata. Mungkin sebaiknya ia memang tidak bicara. Tak peduli seberapa besar hasratnya untuk mengucapkan nasihat atau omong kosong lain yang sering diucapkan manusia untuk menghibur sesamanya, Castiel memutuskan untuk tetap bungkam.

Dean tiba-tiba tertawa. Nyaris histeris. Sementara itu, cairan bening mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Aku benar-benar egois, bukan?"

Akhirnya sang malaikat tak kuasa menahan diri. Ia menghadapkan Dean pada dirinya sendiri. Dengan kekuatan yang tidak dimiliki manusia biasa, Castiel menekan kedua bahu Dean, memaksa sang pemburu untuk menatap jauh dalam kedua matanya yang sebiru langit cerah di musim panas. "Semua ini bukan salahmu, Dean."

"Tentu saja ini semua salahku!"

"Bagaimana kau bisa memandang dirimu sendiri dengan sebegitu rendah?"

Kalimat Castiel yang terakhir keluar jauh lebih lantang dari yang ia maksudkan. Meski demikian, efeknya instan. Dean kini benar-benar menatapnya meski dengan ekspresi sekaku batu granit.

"Tidakkah kau tahu betapa menyakitkannya melihatmu bersikap menyedihkan seperti ini?" tanya Castiel sungguh-sungguh.

Sesaat, kedua pupil mata Dean melebar, seakan ia baru saja disapu oleh gelombang keterkejutan. Sejenak kemudian, pijar dalam tatapannya meredup. Kelopak matanya mengedip lambat beberapa kali. Kepalanya perlahan tertunduk. Tiba-tiba kedua lutut Dean menyerah dan sang pemburu tersungkur lunglai tak sadarkan diri.

Sekali lagi, Castiel menangkap Dean tepat waktu. Ia tidak yakin apakah Dean benar-benar mendengarkan kata-katanya yang terakhir kali. Mungkin saat itu sang manusia sesungguhnya telah mabuk sama sekali. Castiel memutuskan untuk bersikap masa bodoh.

Akhirnya, sang malaikat berteleportasi ke kamar Dean di sebuah motel murah yang terletak di pinggiran kota. Entah bagaimana, Castiel berhasil mengatasi semua kerepotan yang terjadi ketika dengan satu tangan ia harus membawa kantong plastik perbekalan dan tangan yang lain menyangga seorang pria dewasa tak berdaya. Setelah melepas sepatu bot dan jaket Dean, Castiel membaringkannya pada ranjang motel dengan hati-hati. Ia menarik selembar selimut tipis hingga melewati bahu Dean kemudian mematikan lampu, membiarkan kamar kembali ditelan gulita.

Castiel meraih kantong plastik di atas meja dan bersiap berteleportasi kembali ke bunker. Samar, sebuah igauan terdengar di telinga malaikatnya yang peka.

"Maafkan aku, Sammy…"

* * *

Castiel menggigit roti lapis dengan _peanut butter and jelly. _Mulutnya mulai mengunyah perlahan dan dengan penuh perhitungan. Keningnya spontan berkerut, merasakan sensasi aneh memenuhi seluruh rongga mulutnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu bunker terbuka. Castiel masih mengunyah. Hari pasti sudah berganti dan sekarang mungkin sudah pagi. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar pula suara langkah-langkah berat yang bergema di lorong.

_Sam akhirnya kembali juga, _pikir Castiel. Sejenak, matanya melirik ke atas meja. Di antara piring, potongan-potongan roti, selai kacang, jem, dan kekacauan lain, ponsel Sam tergeletak. Sang Winchester bungsu mungkin terlalu tergesa-gesa—kalau tidak terlalu dibutakan oleh luapan emosi—saat tiba-tiba pergi entah ke mana sejak kemarin, meninggalkan ponselnya begitu saja di dekat perapian.

Castiel masih mengunyah, namun bibirnya tersenyum sedikit. Mungkin setelah mendengar ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari sang kakak, susasana hati Sam akan jadi sedikit lebih baik.

"Hey," sapa Sam, mendadak muncul di balkon ruang utama. Ia segera menuruni anak tangga dan menghampiri sang malaikat.

"Rasanya seperti molekul," celetuk Castiel dengan mulut penuh.

Sam menghampiri Castiel sambil mengernyit. "Hah? Kau ngomong apa sih?"

Wajah sang malaikat dipenuhi ekspresi aneh ketika _sandwich peanut butter and jelly _bergerak menuruni kerongkongannya. "Ketika aku masih jadi manusia, kau tahu, aku harus makan secara rutin. Dan itu… cukup menyebalkan."

"Yeah, banyak kebiasaan manusia yang memang menyebalkan," Sam menanggapi enteng.

"Tapi," Castiel memotong, "aku menyukai rasa makanan, terutama roti isi dengan _peanut butter and jelly…"_

Sam menggeleng takjub. Setengah geli, mendengar celotehan sang malaikat yang begitu kontradiktif tentang rasa roti isi _peanut butter and jelly _dari sudut pandang manusia dan malaikat. Sam nyaris terbahak saat Castiel menatap hamparan _sandwich_ di hadapannya dengan ekspresi baru-kusadari-cintaku-bertepuk-sebelah-tangan, mendesah berat, lalu berkata, "Aku akan sangat merindukanmu, _PB and J._"

Castiel akhirnya beranjak dari kursi dan menumpukan perhatiannya pada Sam. "Kita harus melanjutkan proses penyembuhanmu," ucapnya datar, "hampir selesai."

Sam duduk dengan pasrah di atas meja. Sang malaikat perlahan mengangkat telunjuk dan jari tengahnya kemudian menempelkannya ke dahi Sam. Castiel mulai mengalirkan sebagian energi ilahinya namun mendadak terentak. Ia mengernyit sedikit. Ekspresinya dihiasi tanda tanya. Castiel cepat-cepat kembali ke mode tenangnya yang semula, namun keterkejutannya tadi tak berhasil luput dari pengamatan Sam.

"Ada apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa…"

"Kau sama sekali tidak pintar berbohong."

"Itu tidak benar," Castiel mengelak, "aku pernah menipumu dan kakakmu…"

"Cas, bukan itu intinya," Sam balik menukas, "ada apa?"

Castiel mengerling Sam dengan ragu. "Aku menyadari ada sesuatu yang beresonansi dalam tubuhmu."

Sam mengerjap tak mengerti. "Apa?"

"Sesuatu yang… ilahiah," Castiel menambahkan.

"Eh… kau tahu apa maksudnya itu?"

Sesaat pandangan Castiel beralih kembali ke atas meja, tepatnya pada sebuah ponsel di antara roti isi, _peanut butter, _dan _grape jelly._ "Mungkin kita harus menghubungi Dean," celetuknya.

Dari ujung mata, Castiel bisa melihat seluruh tubuh Sam menegang. Tanpa aba-aba, sang manusia membuang tatap tak jelas ke mana. Ia membuang nafas dalam-dalam dan berkata tegas, "Tidak."

Sam bangkit berdiri dengan tergesa-gesa, sebisa mungkin menghindari tatapan Castiel. Tangannya menyapu permukaan meja dengan asal, meraih apa pun yang seakan bisa menjadi distraksi. "Dean memutuskan untuk pergi dan dia tidak akan kembali," rutuk Sam sembari membolak-balik beberapa halaman sebuah buku tua bersampul kulit, "kita bisa mengatasi hal ini."

_Tidak, kau tidak bisa melakukannya tanpa Dean, Sam, _gumam Castiel dalam benak, _sama halnya dengan Dean yang tidak akan bisa melakukan segalanya dengan benar tanpamu._

* * *

Need You Now - END


End file.
